wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Bael
"W imię Imperatora, który wydał swój osąd, ja niosę ci karę!" - Kronikarz Bael do przywódcy bandy berserkerów Khorna zwanymi Zbieraczami Czaszek. '' "''Niestety, poległem. Ale przeżyłem !" - Bael o walce z Abaddonem Profanatorem. '' '''Kronikarz-leksykan 6 kompanii Niosących Karę ' 'Bael '- Bael jest młodym psionikiem klasy Theta, przechodzi szkolenie na kronikarza. Historia Bellum Academiae Bael był jednym z milionów dzieci które trafiły do akademii wojny założonej przez Wielkiego Mistrza Akaela Dratchina - jednak, w przeciwieństwie do swoich rówieśników był dość potężnym psionikiem, dlatego też został zabrany do wydzielonej dla psykerów "klasy". Tam zaczął przechodzić podobny trening jak jego "cisi" bracia, uczył się też jednak kontrolować swoją moc, by nie stać się bramą dla demonów. Swoją ciężką pracą, poświęceniem i mocą zwrócił uwagę nauczycieli Akademii, a jego kandydatura na astartes została ostatecznie zatwierdzona przez Najwyższego Sędziego oraz mistrza Kronikarzy. Bael został zabrany z akademii i w siedzibie Zakonu, gdzie jak inni adepci nauczył się fachu kowala, wykuwając w ostatnim teście swój miecz treningowy. Misja Szkoleniowa Nękany wizjami zwycięstwa Chaosu na nieznanej planecie, młody leksykan zwierza się z nich Wielkiemu Kronikarzowi, a po krótkim seansie zostaje podjęta decyzja o wylocie jego kompanii na "Misję Szkoleniową" w głąb przestrzeni. Bael, jako jedna z trzech osób na "Kacie" wie co czeka ich na planecie, którą napotkali trzy tygodnie po wylocie w miejscu, w którym żadnej planety być nie powinno. Po lądowaniu kompania Baela od razu wchodzi do walki z uzbrojonymi w prymitywną broń do walki wręcz wyznawcami Chaosu. Władający, jak się okazało, przeklętą bronią oraz potężną psioniką przeciwnicy zabijają i ranią wielu braci leksykana, wśród zabitych jest sam sędzia kompanii Kantel, a mentor Baela, Xavier Issodes kończy w drednocie. W przysłowiowej ostatniej chwili młody zakonnik zabiera topór Grimnira i po zaakceptowaniu przez świadomość broni zabija oraz ostatecznie niszczy Krwiopijcę Khorne'a. Aby zmusić najstarszego stopniem do wycofania się z planety zabierając zabitych oraz rannych marines, łamie jego wolę. Bael, podobnie jak jego bracia z kompanii zostaje odznaczony Toporem Zagłady. Wygląd Kronikarz Bael jest jednym z pierwszych marines nowego zakonu, w przeciwieństwie do wojowników z Nocturnu, Salamander, zakonnicy z Incubusa mają bladą, nieledwie białą skórę. Inaczej niż Salamandry, zakonnicy Niosących Karę mają oczy o różnych kolorach, nie tylko czerwonym. Dla przykładu, Bael jest zielonooki, wejrzenie pełne ma zaś koncentracji i błyszczące od gotowej do uwolnienia w każdej chwili psionicznej potęgi. Jak każdy marine jest on dobrze zbudowany, a swoim wzrostem przekracza 2 metry. Szerokie i gładkie usta rozchylają się często w głośnym, rubasznym śmiechu gdy przebywa z braćmi, bądź w wymuszającym dyscyplinę u podwładnych,a wrogom Imperatora obiecującym rychły zgon okrzykach. Pancerz Bael jako leksykan korzysta ze standardowego pancerza wspomaganego mark IV "Maximus", jednego z ostatnich, jakie wyprodukowano przed Herezją Horusa dla Legionu Salamander. Charakter Bael jest mężczyzną o wesołym usposobieniu i skorym do śmiechu, a jednocześnie niesamowicie spokojnym, jak na Kronikarza przystało. Płonie w nim jasne przekonanie co do słuszności Imperialnej Prawdy, której nie waha się głosić nawet marines z innych zakonów, co wywołuje nie raz tarcia pomiędzy zakonami i prowadzi do rytualnych pojedynków. O dziwo, mimo swych przekonań, jest znany ze swojego "łagodnego" traktowania Eldarów, którym zawsze proponuje poddanie się. Zazwyczaj mówi półgłosem, który wymusza na słuchaczach większą uwagę na jego słowa. Rzadko pozwala sobie na odpoczynek w twierdzy zakonu, w której pojawia się aby zdać raporty z wykonanych misji bądź stawić się na wezwanie Najwyższego Sędziego, uzupełnić zapasy bądź zastąpić poległych braci. Zjawia się też zawsze wtedy, gdy wróg atakuję ich zakonną planetę. Przez resztę czasu, Egzekutor i jego ludzie mkną przez Osnowę od jednego wroga do drugiego, ścigając i karząc najgroźniejszych z wrogów Imperatora. Uzbrojenie Topór Zagłady - Nazwany tak przez Baela, jako iż nie spotkał on jeszcze nikogo, kogo by tym toporem nie mógł zabić (jak już trafił), jest to w istocie topór Grimnira, wykuty przez tego "krasnoludzkiego boga" w celu walki z Chaosem. Broń posiada własną świadomość oraz rozwija tego który ją dzierży, aby jeszcze lepiej walczył z Chaosem. Pistolet boltowy - zwyczajny, boltowy pistolet, jakich wiele w galaktyce. Odróżnia się jedynie wygrawerowaną w Wysokim Gotyku inskrypcją wzdłuż lufy - "Na pohybel skurwysynom". Każdy kto chce zostać marines w zakonie Niosących Karę musi wykuć sobie miecz treningowy, lecz psioników, którzy ukończą podstawowe szkolenie czeka większe zadanie. Wykucie broni mocy jaką będą się posługiwali jako kronikarze. Wykucie broni psionicznej to nie lada wyzwanie i długi, żmudny proces. Bael, pod okiem swojego mistrza dniami i nocami kuł i hartował topór, jakim miał się posługiwać, nasączając go mocą i dostrajając do swojej aury. Po pół roku z dumą stwierdził, że broń jest skończona i gotowa do użytku. Wtedy także wyznał swemu mentorowi, o koszmarach, podczas nielicznych chwil odpoczynku od tworzenia broni. Topora, bliźniaczo wyglądającego jak ten, który zdobyli kilka tygodni później, niewypowiedzianie jednak potężniejszego. Od tego czasu często używa "Bliźniaka" razem z oryginalnym Toporem Zagłady. Egzekutor zakonu Dzięki swoim dokonaniom na Albionie oraz dzierżeniu Topora Zagłady, został mianowany Egzekutorem zakonu. Od tej chwili polować miał na największych wrogów Ludzkości, zarówno w przypadku podłych i zdradzieckich xenos, jak i heretyckich zdrajców z legionów mrocznych bogów. Pomimo młodego wieku Bael został czempionem swojego zakonu, w którym pokładano wiarę, że karze z jego rąk nie ujdzie żaden przeciwnik. Moce Psioniczne Ucisk - słowem, myślą lub gestem, biomancer może rozkazać ciału jego celu do gwałtownego zamknięcia tchawicy celu, dusząc ją i odcinając oddech. - słowo mocy - Kai Gotowanie krwi - Z rytmicznym ruchem kruszenia, biomancer uderza siłą dźwięku w ciało wroga, wyginając mięśnie serca, aby przyspieszyć ich puls. To trwa do momentu aż ciśnienie krwi osiągnie poziom śmiertelny. Ponieważ w dalszym ciągu biomancer może wywierać na celu swoją wolę, naczynia krwionośne zaczynają pękać, powodując krwotok w całym ciele celu. Wrota Nieskończoności - Psionik używa swej mocy i otwiera przejście w osnowie, po to aby on, a nawet jego sojusznicy mogli pokonać, czasem dość ogromne odległości. (Na obecnym poziomie mocy i wyszkolenia Bael może zabrać do 10 marines oprócz niego samego do 3 kilometrów w każdym kierunku.) Uleczenie - Kronikarz używa mocy aby uleczyć rany swoje bądź swoich braci. Inspiracja - Brat-Kronikarz jest w stanie swoim słowem wprowadzić swych braci w spokój jak również zainspirować do bohaterskich czynów. Nakłonienie - Ta umiejętność pozwala Magowi nakłonić kogoś do wykonania czynności mimo jego wyraźnej niechęci. Np. Rozkaz zastrzelenia się heretykowi z własnego boltera. Dominacja - Kronikarz przejmuje, wręcz dominuje, umysł przeciwnika. Wówczas przejęty wojownik będzie wykonywać każde polecenie, dopóki będzie pod wpływem woli Psionika. Haker mózgu - Oddziałując za pomocą siły woli na poszczególne części mózgu ofiary mag jest w stanie zmusić go do wykonania pewnych czynności (jak mówienie, walka, popełnienie samobójstwa). Im bardziej złożona czynność, tym dłużej mu to zajmuje, ta moc nie ma wpływu także na silniejszych bądź równych mu mocą psioników. Kolco- kość - Wskazując dłonią przeciwnika i rytmicznie rozciskając pięść, co symuluje wybuch, psionik jest w krótkim czasie zdolny do połamania i wystrzelenia kości w różnym kierunku z ciała celu. Telekineza - Bael jest w stanie unieść i oddziaływać za pomocą siły woli na przedmioty oraz stworzenia żywe o wadze do 20 kilogramów. Rekombinacja - Moc po raz pierwszy zastosowana przez samego Baela za radą jego broni. Biomanta, posiadający duże doświadczenie w operowaniu swymi mocami oraz znajomość własnego ciała jest w stanie rekonfigurować swoje geny tak, aby zwiększyć wydajność swoich narządów, ulepszająć każdy fizyczny aspekt swojego ciała. Zmiany te w odróżnieniu od innych mocy biomantycznych są stałe lub trwają do czasu następnej rekombinacji. Rekombinacji można używać także na innych ludziach, jednak z mocą tą należy bardzo uważać - najmniejsza pomyłka grozi nieprzewidywalnymi konsekwencjami dla celu zaklęcia. Modyfikacje Na mocy układu pomiędzy Niosącymi Karę a Systemami Cerberusa, wojownicy zakonu mają dostęp do licznych modyfikacji i wszczepów niedostępnych nigdzie indziej w Imperium. Kaptur Psioniczny - Bardziej element pancerza niż osobista modyfikacja Baela. Jest to urządzenie, specjalnie przygotowane dla tych wspaniałych wojowników, które zwiększa jeszcze bardziej, ich już i tak ogromne moce, dodatkowo wytłumiając moc innych psioników, nawet sojuszniczych. Jest on montowany za pomocą kabli do mózgu osoby uzdolnionej magicznie, lecz nie zawsze bezpośrednio. Zwłaszcza gdy marine nosi hełm. Wówczas kable są wprowadzane poprzez rdzeń kręgowi do pnia mózgu. - Jeszcze nie posiada, razem z pancerzem niebieskiego koloru dostępny dopiero od rangi Codicera. Lamp of Ruin - Stabilizuje on układ nerwowy psionika oraz jest swoistym filtrem dla mocy osnowy - w skrócie pomaga psionikowi kontrolować moc oraz chroni go częściowo przez ulegnięciem podszeptom chaosu. Trening Psioniczny Idąc za radą broni którą dzierży Bael zmodyfikował swój trening skupienia uprawiając go w warunkach do tego nie sprzyjających. Zaczynając od samotnych sesji treningowych w swoim pokoju w dźwiękach przeróżnych pól bitewnych, przeszedł do treningu skupienia podczas walki z automatami bojowymi bądź braćmi z kompanii. Modyfikacje treningu nie skończyły się jednak tylko na tym - Bael każdego dnia używał swych mocy do granic możliwości, co zgodnie z przewidywaniami jego broni nie dość, że pozwalało mu ich używać częściej i dłużej, dodatkowo wspomagało broń w zwiększaniu jego potencjału psionicznego. Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Bohaterowie Imperium Kategoria:Astartes Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Kategoria:Gorokel Kategoria:Psionicy